Cellular materials have been utilized to resist being crushed during quasi-static and collision types of loading events. Compression or drop weight testing facilities have been used for load measurements of such cellular materials subject to loading during such events. However, no comparative method of testing of such cellular materials is presently available under extreme loading conditions associated with explosive detonations within air or underwater environments. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for the testing of protective cellular materials, such as foamed plastics and honeycomb metal configurations, so as to provide data with respect to their capabilities and costs for absorbing explosive energy.